


Sir, Bawal Po 'Tong Ginagawa Niyo

by rndmcrpydnt



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, CHARING, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, One Night Stands, charot, huli ka pero di kulong, medyo lang, sintunado si ryusui
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmcrpydnt/pseuds/rndmcrpydnt
Summary: Bilang barangay tanod, trabaho ni Ukyo ang panatilihin ang kapayapaan sa kanilang lugar.Kaya sino ba yung puñetang kumakanta pa rin ng videoke ng alas-dos ng umaga?
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui/Saionji Ukyou
Kudos: 12





	Sir, Bawal Po 'Tong Ginagawa Niyo

Malamig ang simoy ng hangin na nalanghap ni Ukyo habang siya'y nakaupo sa harap ng saradong sari-sari store ni ate Malou. Ubos na ang mainit na kape na binili niya mula sa munting tindahan at nakapatong nalang ang baso sa sementong upuan sa gilid ng tindahan. Tinapakpan ng mga makakapal at madidilim na ulap ang bulang gasuklay kaya't sa ma ilaw sa daan lamang nanggagaling ang liwanag. Tahimik ang gabi sa kanilang barangay maliban sa mga munting huni ng mga kuliglig at ito ay nararapat lamang sa kadahilanang madaling araw na. Pinikit ni Ukyo ang kaniyang mga mata, muling sumamyo ng malalim, at napangiti sa kapayapaang umiral sa kaniyang paligid.

Nagpasalamat nalang siya sa Panginoon sa munting sandali ng katahimikan dahil ilang saglit laman ay biglang kumililing ang kaniyang telepono.

"Boss, may tumawag sa barangay kanina. Ang ingay daw ng kapitbahay nila hanggang ngayon kumakanta pa rin ng videoke."

"Hays, ano pang silbi ng paglagay ng curfew para sa videoke kung 'di rin sila susunod? Sige pupuntahan ko, saan ba 'yan?"

"Kanto Tiñio."

"'Ikaw muna rito sa pwesto ko. 'Pag may nagtanong sabihin mo nasa Kanto Tiñio ako."

"Okay po."

Hindi naman sikreto sa karamihan na matalas ang pandinig ni Ukyo. Sa sobrang talas nito, noong siya'y nag-aaral pa lamang ay naririnig na nya ang mga sagot sa quiz kapag nagccheck ng test paper ang kabilang section na nagiging dahilan ng kaniyang mga mataas na grado. Kaya kahit medyo malayo pa siya sa bahay ay naririnig na niya yung kumakanta at dinig na dinig din niya ang pagkasintunado nito. Lumapit siya ng lumapit sa kaniyang destinasyon at tumambad sa kaniya ang malaking puting bahay at natanaw na niya ang mga sumisiklab na ilaw na iba't-ibang kulay na tila bang naging club ang first floor ng bahay. Malayo pa lang ay naririnig na niya ang mga piyok ng mang-aawit pero sa kaniyang paglapit ay doon lamang niya pinansin ang kantang kaniyang inaawit tulad ng pag-alulong ng mga aso sa lugar nila.

"It really hurts! Ang magmahal ng ganito. Kung sino pang pinili ko, hindi makuha ng buo!"

 _'Kabet by Gagong Rapper 'to, ah?'_ Isip niya sa kaniyang sarili pero itinulak niya ang isip na ito palayo dahil mayroon itong kasamang ala-ala ng kaniyang madilim na nakaraan ng pagiging jejemon. (Mas kilala siya noon bilang si bH0xZs uKhY0wsz mh4Lh0uphEt)

Muntik nang kumatok si Ukyo noong napansing niyang may doorbell kaya iyon nalang ang kaniyang pinindot pero hindi niya isinabay ang pagtakbo. Hindi na rin siya nagulat noong hindi siya pinuntahan ng kung sino mang nasa loob ng bahay kaya paulit-ulit niyang pinindot yung doorbell.

Hindi pa rin siya pinansin.

“Sir!” Sigaw niya habang kinakalampag ang puting gate at pinipindot nang paulit-ulit ang doorbell. Maya’t-maya ay natumba paharap si Ukyo noong biglang nagbukas yung gate at bumangga ang kaniyang mukha sa isang dibdib na bahagyang natakpan ng suot na low-cut na sando. Napahawak yung lalaki sa mga balikat niya at noong nakabalik siya sa kaniyang pagtayo ay nakita niyang nakangiti yung lalaki sa kaniya.

“Sir, sorry po.” Paghingi ng tawad ng tanod.

“Ayos lang ‘yon.” Ngiti nito at naamoy ni Ukyo ang alak na umaalingasaw mula sa bibig niya at halatang-halata ang kalasingan niya.

“Sir, alam niyo po ba kung anong oras na.”

“Call me Ryusui, baby.” Kindat niya.

_‘Aba, nag-Ingles ang hayop.’_

“Sir Ryusui, alam niyo po ba kung oras na?”

“Well, mukhang natupad ang hiling kong magkaroon ng anghel sa tabi ko ngayong gabi kaya 11:11 na siguro?”

_‘Landi ang puta.’_

“Sir, gumagawa po kayo ng gulo dito sa Kanto Tiñio-”

“Anong sabi mo?”

“Gumagawa po kayo ng gulo dito sa Kanto Tiñio-”

“Kantotin? Ang forward mo naman.” Ngisi nya.

_‘Malibog ka lang.’_

“Sir, alas-dos na po ng madaling araw. Hanggang 11pm lang po pwedeng kumanta ng karaoke.”

“Single ka ba?”

_‘Since birth, oo.’_

“Sir, bawal po ‘tong ginagawa niyo.” Mukhang sasagot pa sana si Ryusui pero nagulat si Ukyo nang bigla nalang itong sumandal sa kaniya at nagsuka sa kaniyang uniporme. Napapikit nalang si Ukyo upang kumalma at para hindi maubos ang kaniyang pasensya. Hinimas niya yung likod (ayy green-minded iba ang naisip sa himas) ng kasama niyang lasing at sumigaw ng mga mura sa kaniyang isip.

“Sir, tulungan ko nalang na po kayo.” Sambit niya at inalalayan niya itong maglakad papasok ng bahay. Noong napaupo na niya ito stipa at pinatay ang mga speaker at tv na nagpapatugtog pa rin ng malakas na tugtog. Balak niya sanang iwan nalang yung lalaki kaso noong lumabas siya ng gate ay mayroon siyang nasulyapang papel na nakadikit sa pinto.

_‘Sa kung sino mang nagbabasa nito,_

_Kasambahay ako ni Ryusui pero hiniling niyang mapag-isa ngayong gabi. Kung mayroong tanod na pumasok sa bahay hinihiling ko sanang alalayan niyo siya. Sabihan niyong maligo at pakisiguradong matutulog siya sa kama at mayroon siyang tubig at advil sa tabi ng kama._

_Pakiramdam kong nagsuka na rin siya sa puntong ito at kung ikaw ay tumanggap nito humihingi ako ng paumanhin at maaari mong gamitin ang washing machine upang malinis ang suot niyo._

_Sana matulungan mo siya. Salamat.’_

Isinumpa ni Ukyo ang kabaitan niya pati na rin ang trabaho niy pero mostly yung kabaitan niya kasi ‘di naman kasama sa trabaho niya ‘to.

“Tumayo ka diyan.” Sabi niya kay Ryusui.

“‘Pano pag ayaw ko?”

“Wala kang choice.” Binuhat ni Ukyo si Ryusui at napasigaw siya sa gulat dahil hindi niya inaasahang makakaya siya nitong buhatin.

“Nasaan yung banyo mo?” Tinuro ni Ryusui yung daan papunta at pagdating nila sa banyo, siya ay hinalinhan noong nakita niyang may mauupuan siya habang naliligo.

“Saan ang kwarto mo? Kukuhanan kita ng damit pero iiwan ko sa tapat ng pinto.”

“Pumasok ka sa pintong ‘yan kasi konektado tong banyo na to sa kwarto ko.” Sagit niya.

“Huwag kang mawawalan ng malay dito sa banyo.” Pagbabala ni Ukyo at pumasok siya sa kwarto. Kumuha siya ng damit panloob at boxer shorts pati na rin ng simple at maluwag na t-shirt at iniwan sa tapat ng pinto at narinig niyang bumabagsak ang tubig. Bumaba siya ulit at naalala niyang naiwan nilang bukas ang gate kaya isinara at ni-lock niya muna ito bago pumunta sa bandang likod ng bahay. Nahanap niya ang mga washing machine at may isa pang sulat na naiwan sa itaas ng isang tuyong balde na may mga damit sa loob. May sweatpants at sando din na nakalagay dito.

_‘Ito muna ang isuot mo kung lalabhan mo yung mga damit. Banlawan mo muna para mawala yung mga buo saka mo ilagay sa washing machine. Maraming salamat sa tulong.’_

Hinubad ni Ukyo ang mga damit niya at sinuot ang mga binigay na damit. Sinunod niya ang mga panuto na nakasulat at binanlawan ang mga damit niya doon sa lababo na katabi ng dryer bago pinasok (sa washing machine). Pagtapos niyang pindutin ang mga kailangang pindutin na nakalagay rin sa papel ay bumalik na siya sa loob ng bahay. Nakarating siya sa kusina at nagbuhos ng tubig sa baso at kumuha ng advil sa platerang may papel na dinikitan ng kasambahay ni Ryusui para gabayan ang kawawang nilalang na nagdesisyong tulungan ang lalaking nagwalwal. Umakyat siya muli at nakita niyang nakaupo si Ryusui sa kaniyang kama at nakatitig sa bintana kung saan natatanaw ang maliwanag na bulang gasuklay. Lumapit si Ukyo para ilapag sa maliit na mesa sa tabi ng kama at nasulyapan niya ang mga luhang bumabagsak mula sa mga mata niya.

“Bakit lagi nalang akong iniiwan?” Mahina niyang tanong na tila bang natatakot siyang may ibang makarinig sa kanyang mga salita. “Pangit ba ako? Masama ba ugali ko?”

“Sir, lasing ka.”

“Sabihin mo nga sa akin, pangit ba ako?” Nilapit ni Ryusui ang mukha niya kay Ukyo at siya’y napasingap siya sa kalapitan nito.

“Hindi. Hindi ka pangit.”

Noong hindi ito sumagot umiwas ng tingin si Ukyo at umatong aalis.

“Matulog ka nalang-” Naputol ang pangungusap ni Ukyo nang biglang may mga kamay na humawak sa kaniyang pisngi at hinila siya palapit. May dumamping mga labi sa kanyang bibig bago pa niya maunawaan ang mga nangyayari. Tinulak siya ni Ryusui sa kama at pumatong sa kanya nang hindi naghihiwalay ang kanilang mga labi at natulala nalang si Ukyo sa gulat. Hindi agresibo ang paghalik sa kaniya kundi marahan. Hindi pa rin alam ni Ukyo yung kanyang gagawin kasi hindi rin naman niya masasabing hindi niya nagugustuhan ang nangyayari pero alam niyang hindi rin ito tama kasi hindi niya kilala ‘tong hinahalikan niya at lasing na lasing din itong humahalik sa kanya. Hindi niya alam kung kailan nangyari pero siguro naganap iyon habang siya’y natataranta sa kaniyang isip pero hindi na niya suot yung sando at hindi na rin suot ni Ryusui yung t-shirt niya. Bumaba na yung mga halik ni Ryusui papunta sa leeg niya at labag sa kanyang loob ang mga ungol na lumabas mula sa kanya. Tinitigasan ba sya? Sa totoo lang, hindi nya alam.

“Ryusui, tumigil ka.” Tinapik ni Ukyo yung balikat niya pero hindi ito nagpaawat. Nagpatuloy pa rin siya sa paghalik sa leeg ni Ukyo at maya’t-maya natanto niyang hindi na gumagalaw yung kausap niya. Tinignan niya at nalaman nalang niyang nakatulog na sa sobrang kalasingan si Ryusui. Kanina pa nawala yung lakas ni Ukyo kaya wala siyang magawa kundi mahiga nalang doon at isipin ang mga nangyayari sa kaniya.

Hindi niya alam kung anong oras siya nakatulog pero nagising nalang siyang mag-isa sa kama. Tumingin siya sa orasan na nakasabit sa pader at nagulat siyang makitang alas-onse na ng umaga. Napamura si Ukyo at bumangon siya agad mula sa kama. Tumakbo siya pababa ng hagdan at natigilan noong nagkasalubong sila ng tingin ni Ryusui na sumilip mula sa pintuan papunta sa kusina.

“Gising ka na pala!” Masigla nitong bati pero bakas sa kanyang ngiti ang hiya. “Tara, kumain ka muna.” Namalayan ni Ukyo na wala siyang suot na pantaas kaya dali-dali siyang bumalik sa kwarto para isuot muli ang sando na nahubad mula sa kanya. Namula at uminit ang mukha niya nang maalala niya kung paano nga ba ito natanggal sa una pa lang. Bumalik siya sa kusina at may nakahandang sinangag, hotdog, at itlog sa lamesa. Nakaupo si Ryusui at nakatingin sa kanyang selpon.

“Good morning.” Bati niya.

“Gusto mo kape?” Alok ng may-ari ng bahay at tumango nalang si Ukyo. “Ilang kutsara ng asukal at creamer?”

“Wala. Black coffee ang iniinom ko.” Ilang sandali pagtapos ay humihigop na si Ukyo ng mainit na kape.

“May…” Paninimula niya.

“May?” Inulit ni Ukyo.

“May… May nangyari ba sa atin kagabi?” Nang muntik nang mabulunan ang tanod sa kapeng iniinom niya ay tinago ni Ryusui ang kanyang mukha sa kanyang mga kamay at humingi ng paumanhin.

“Hindi, wala. Walang nangyaring seryoso kagabi. Bigla mo lang akong hinalikan at hinubad pero natulog ka rin naman bigla kaya hindi tayo sumagad.” Paninigurado niya.

“Sorry pa rin talaga. Hindi ko sinasadya iyon.”

“Alam ko kaya huwag mo nang isipin iyon.”

“Ryusui nga pala pangalan ko.”

“Alam ko, nagpakilala ka sakin kagabi.”

“Paano, exactly, ako nagpakilala?” Nerbyos nyang tanong.

“Sabi mo, _‘Call me Ryusui, baby’_ nung tinanong ko sa’yo kung anong oras na kasi muntik ka nang ipabarangay ng kapitbahay mo dahil alas-dos ng umaga kumakanta ka ka pa rin.” Minsan lang nais magpalamon ni Ryusui sa lupa dahil mataas ang kaniyang kumpiyansa sa sarili pero nakakaramdam din naman siya ng hiya minsan. Wala siya masyadong maalala kagabi pero sapat na ang mga alam niya para hindi mataranta noong nagising siyang may kayakap sa kama.

“Hindi ko pa rin natatanong pangalan mo.”

“Ukyo.” Matipid nyang sagot. At naging mabuti naman ang takbo ng usapan nila. Pagtapos nilang kumain nauna nang umalis si Ukyo pagtapos nyang magbihis muli sa kanyang uniporme na nilagay sa dryer ni Ryusui.

Malamig muli ang simoy ng hangin. Nakaupo muli si Ukyo sa plastik na upuan sa ilalim ng ilaw sa daan sa tapat ng saradong tindahan ni ate Malou. Ang himig ng mga kuliglig ang tanging ingay na kanyang naririnig nang biglang may mahinang tunog ng motor na dumating sa kanyang mga tenga. Pagkatapos ng ilang sandali ay may dumating ngang motor sa kalye.

“Hi,” bati ni Ryusui noong tinanggal niya yung helmet nya.

“Anong ginagawa mo dito?” Tanong ng tanod.

“May dala akong kape, baka gusto mong mag-inuman ng tayong dalawa lang pero walang malalasing. O baka bawal din ‘to?”

Napangiti si Ukyo. “Pwede naman.”


End file.
